It has been shown that 24-hour variations in hormone levels, kidney activity, and psychomotor performance correlate with the daily variation in core body temperature. The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of bright light and certain pharmacological agents on this pacemaker by monitoring the core body temperature cycle and other parameters.